poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barret's ressurection/Lightsaber duel: Sharon vs. Ernie/Villains Defeat
Here's how Barret's resurrection, the lightsaber duel, and villains' defeat goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. team race up the pool Nyx: out the book Alright. Here we go. from it To make a resurrection possible, first add "something to shine as bright as the sun." Sweetie Belle: One diamond. it into the pool. Nyx: "Something to glow white as the moon." Fishlegs: One moonstone. it into the pool Nyx: "Something that resembles the unusual shape of the stars." Snowdrop: One of my snowflakes. it into the pool Nyx: And lastly, "something to symbolize the power of love." Sharon: Father's wedding ring. pauses (to herself) Please, work for me. it into the pool Nyx: reading "Water of Youth Fountain." We came here to bring back someone we care for. Prince Barret Barricade, Sharon's father. Now with the four items we add to the waters. Work your power and bring back Barret Barricade to us all!" the waters start to swirl and then begin swirling very fast as a bright light glows from it. Then a water cyclone emerges from the water and then then slowly arches over the team, and onto the ground and the waters start to slowly down as another bright light start to glow and then there's a bright flash! then the flash fades and everyone looks, and there on the ground, crouched down was Barret Barricade! Barret Barricade: gets up Whoo! That was something. Sharon: DADDY!!!!! 'jumps in the air and hugs him Barret Barricade: Sharon! the hug Sharon: You're back! You're back! You're back! Barret Barricade: Oh, you've grown. Sharon: Yeah, I did. And I've also gotten stronger with the Force. Barret Barricade: Oh. her Sharon: tears stream down her face I missed you.. Barret Barricade: So did I. Sharon: out Barret's Lightsaber Welcome back, father. Barret Barricade: his Lightsaber It's good to be back, sweet thing. bang! There was Knifestand! # Fishlegs: AH!! The Screaming Death! Yuna: Wait a minute, that's not the same one. It's a different one! Sideshow Bob: It's because it's ''mine! (hops onto Knifestand's head) Meet, Knifestand! Knifestand: '''ROAR!!!! Sunil Nevla: Oh, come on! Ernie: I've got you now! Sharon: You just can't learn when to give up can you?! Ernie: You can't keep a guy like me down. forward and looks at Barret So this is the prince that married Celestia. Barret Barricade: You're the one who killed Lunarlight and the Queen! Ernie: Yeah, I killed them. I would've preferred to kill Yuna, but whatever works for me. (to Sharon) So you couldn't say on my side then? Sharon: Sorry, but I belong on the Jedi's side. And You won't be hurting any else now. and then activates her lightsaber Ernie: So be it that way. instead of deploying his Lightsaber he deploys a rare Darksaber Yuna: A Darksaber!? Fishlegs: He has one too?! Mushu: What the heck's a Darksaber? Ernie: This Lightsaber was stolen from the Jedi Temple, by my ancestors during the old republic. Since then many Jedi died upon it's blade. the saber And now you will share their fates! in the air and clashes with Sharon the 2 are dueling it out, clashing in all directions Ernie: Ha! his saber but Sharon blocks it Sharon pushes back with her saber Ernie: moans Sharon: Had enough? Ernie: then draw his Colt Revolver and fires Sharon: them Yuna: C'mon let's help her! Bobby Briggs: Oh, no, you don't! Venomoth, let's go! a Poké Ball ball opens and Venomoth comes out Venomoth: VENOMOTH!! Bobby Briggs: Venomoth, Solar Beam! Venomoth: her wings white and builds up solar energy, and uses solar beam Hiccup: Toothless, Plasma Blast! does so exploding the upcoming attacks from the blast Yuna: Take that! Bobby Briggs: Venomoth, Supersonic! flies up and does a powerful supersonic which affects our heroes Ernie keeps trying to shoot Sharon with his Colt Revolver but Sharon keep blocking his shot as she races forward and then she destroys it! Ernie: Ah! Sharon: You know, if you wanna really have some better gun fighting, you might need to use a better handgun. swings her saber again as Ernie then blocks it with his Darksaber Flareon: Hey, Veno creep! EAT THIS!! a fire blast and hits Venomoth Bobby Briggs: Venom! lands on the ground Umbreon: Beat that! Bobby Briggs: Venomoth Glaceon: My turn! Bobby Briggs: Go Pinsir! is released Pinsir: on his chest PINSIR!!! Leafoen: Look at that, another Bug-type Pokémon. Blythe: I'll check it out. out her Pokédex Blythe's Pokédex: Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. Blythe: Be careful Glaceon, Pinsir is strong. Glaceon: I know that. Bobby Briggs: Pinsir, Shadow Claw! Pinsir: Piiiiinnn! claws glow dark and charges forward Glaceon: it and uses Iron Tail Pinsir: Sir! around Bobby Briggs: Focus punch! Pinsir: PINSIR!! 'so but Glaceon avoids every attack Glaceon: '''YAH!! 'an Ice Beam and freezes Pinsir in an icecub and breaks it with an iron tail. Causing Pinsir to faint Bobby Briggs: Pinsir, return! Pinsir Glaceon: Got anymore left? Bobby Briggs: That tears it! Golem, let's go! throws his Pokéball and Golem is released Golem: GOLEM! Espeon: A rock-type! Blythe's Pokédex: Golem, the Megaton Pokémon. Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below. Glaceon: Everyone knows Rock and Ground type's are weak aganist Ice and Water! Flareon: Yeah. Bobby Briggs: Stone edge! Golem: some rings around him which turn to rocks Lem! at them Jolteon: Watch out! Umbreon: I got them! then uses protect Sideshow Bob: out a Dark Ball Those are tough Eeveelutions. the button which grows big But let's see if there up to a power increasing Pokémon! it and it unleashes a Beedrill! Espeon: A Beedrill! Leafoen: And it's look at, it's cooler! Eevee: Yeah, it's darker. Flareon: Oh no, that can only mean one thing. Sideshow Bob: That's right! Sludge Bomb! Beedrill: sludge bomb Bomb! Leafeon: That was a powerful Sludge bomb! Mushu: How is that Beedrill so powerful?! Hiccup: The power increases! Mushu: I know that, I meant, how did it increase? Vaporeon: It's those dark Pokéballs. Mushu: What are you talking about? Sideshow Bob: You see, the Pokémon I catch with a Dark Ball become evil Pokémon. And that's how their power increases to the highest level. Skyla: That's right. Mushu: Oh... I gotcha. Glaceon: Still, we have to take it down! Leafoen: Yeah! Umbreon: And I may have a plan to do so. Bobby Briggs: Golem, Hyper Beam! Golem: Golem! then uses Hyper Beam Everyone: Whoa! it Umbreon: Okay, let's do this! Sideshow Bob: Go, Beedrill! Beedrill: Beedrill! double team Flareon: Double Team! Ralphie: Which one is the real one?! Vaporeon: Shoot them all down! 'HYDRO PUMP!!! 'a large Hydro Pump at all of them Hydro Pump then washes all of them and hits the real one Vaporeon: There's the real one! Flareon: My turn! 'FIREBLAST!!! 'fireblast and engulfs Beedrill and faints Leafoen: That took care of him. And now Vine Wipe! uses it on Golem and toses it and it looses Espeon: Yeah! We did it! Eevee: Yeah! High Five! all did one Sharon is continuing to duel Ernie Ernie: Your powers are weak, young one! Sharon: You underestimate me, by a long shot! clash their sabers we hear the sound of another Lightsaber activating Ernie: Huh? around and sees Barret with his double bladed lightsaber Barret Barricade: I'm cutting into this battle! Ernie: You should not have come back! Barret Barricade: You ''should not have murdered the Emperor and the Queen! Let alone, brought harm to my family! to Latios" starts playing in the background as they clash their sabers violently they clash their sabers violently, they are slowly approaching an edge Ernie: in horror Barret Barricade: '''HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! 'charges him then Force shoves Ernie back, as Ernie trips over a root and falls back. Then Barret violently clashes his saber against Ernie's several times as the rock underneath starts to crack, and then it breaks loose and Ernie falls down into the abyss Ernie: (as Drake) '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barret Barricade: down the abyss for a moment HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (it echoes) then deactivates his saber Fishlegs: Whoa. Snotlout: Sharon, your Father really kicks butt! Sharon: Yeah, he does. King Sombra Now for the rest of you! his Darksaber from Sword Arts Online" starts playing Moon Starlight: Here he comes! her lightsaber Yuna: reguler and the Lunar Saber Right! Let's do this! Snowdrop: Yes! (Activates her lightsaber) 4 then Clash their Sabers King Sombra: How can the snow colored one fight?! She's blind! Snowdrop: I might be blind, but I don't need my ordinary eyes to see, I use the Force for my vision! King Sombra: Then you'll die first, like your mother! continue clashing their sabers as Sombra then Force shoves Yuna asside Yuna: Uh! Nightmare Moon seeps forward Nightmare Moon: Hello, Yuny darling. Yuna: Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: So, we meet again little foal. Snotlout: Wait a minute, how are you even here?! I thought Hiccup cut you in half with the Lunar Saber! Nightmare Moon: Ah.. Yes, he did. but with help from Nightmare Hiro, I was put back together again (stands up to show a healed scar on her abdomen) And now, I'm gonna settle the score! then Force deploys her sabers and then activates them Yuna: You're on! deploys her sabers and clashes with Nightmare Moon's they're jumping around and around by clashing Connie: wooriedly Astrid: Connie, don't just sit there! Help her out! Connie: What? But I never fought against a Sith before! Why should I? Astrid: Because you're Yuna's Padawan! Connie: Yeah, I know that. But, I just... this is a new thing for me. Astrid: That's what being a Jedi is about. Taking new challenges! And facing your biggest fears! Brian: Connie, you're strong in the Force. You can do it! Connie: (thinks for a moment and then she grabs her Lightsaber) You 2 are right. I won't let my Padawan Teacher down! it an Force Leaps after Nightmare Moon and Yuna 2 continue jumping around and clashing their sabers as they then lands near a clearing Nightmare Moon: Now young Yuna, you will perish! Moon then Force leaps forward and almost hits Yuna, but then Connie blocks her as the last second Connie: It's just been revoked! Nightmare Moon: Well, well, a giraffe. My, this will be interesti,,, Connie's Padawan braid What?! (uses her magic to grab the Briad) A Padawan Braid?! Connie: Yep! Nightmare Moon: Who are you the Padawan of? Yuna: Me. Connie's my Padawan. Nightmare Moon: laughs You're too young to be a Padawan! Connie: Maybe so, but Yuna and my friends believe I can become a Jedi Knight! Nightmare Moon: growls Yuna: Ready? Connie: As ready as you are, Yuna. Yuna: Let's do it! 2 then clash their sabers with Nightmare Moon as Snowdrop and Moon continue dueling with King Sombra King Sombra: Who's this other foal that looks like Yuna?! Moon Starlight: Moon Starlight, I was born right after you 2 were defeated the last time you were here. King Sombra: What? Moon Starlight: That's right, and I too leanred the ways of the Force. And I was once Princess Luna's Padawan, and now I'm a Jedi Master! Nightmare Trix: Well, this is something. Nightmare Hiro: Yeah. Moon Starlight: I can fight both of you! Nightmare Hiro: We'll see about that. and Nightmare Trix then deploy their own lightsabers Moon Starlight: Yah! leaps towards the 2 Nightmare Trix: Come and get it! clash sabers with Monon as she clashes sabers with them at different angles and directions Nightmare Trix: Impressive. Nightmare Hiro: Very impressive, Princess Luna taught you well. Moon Starlight: You'll found that I'm a fast learner. Snowdrop: Starlight, catch! her lightsaber Moon Starlight: Snowdrop's Lightsaber and duels with them 3 continue clashing sabers at different angles and derections and then Nightmare Hiro wounds her by striking her knee! Moon Starlight: Ah! Nightmare trix strikes her on her front left leg Moon Starlight: Ow! Nightmare Trix: Now die. her lightsaber up Snowdrop: NO!! grabs her lightsaber and cuts off her horn Nightmare Trix: AAHOW!!! Nightmare Hiro: Trix! Snowdrop: pushes Nightmare Hiro You lost! she lifts him up and zaps him and throws him far away Skyla: Wow... Snowdrop that was amazing! Snowdrop: I never thought I could do that. Princess Black Hole: Well, you may of betten my sis and her guy, but you still have to go through me! her lightsaber Hiccup: Gladly. Princess Black Hole: Show me your stuff, viking. Hiccup: his coat asside and then Force grabs his own Lightsaber and then activates it Princess Black Hole: Huh? When did you get a Lightsaber? Hiccup: Shortly after you and your family first came, I constructed one of my own, that I can use. Princess Black Hole: Well, this will be interesting. But you still won't be no match for me! Because I'm a Sith alicorn! 2 clash their sabers at different angles Princess Black Hole: Impressive. Very Impressive. Hiccup: This is just the tip of the iceberg. Princess Black Hole: with Hiccup's saber Not very bad. But let's see how you are with your footing. clash their sabers again as they come over an edge Princess Black Hole: Nice. Very good. But you are still in the way of me getting to Yuna! Hiccup: You won't be getting anywhere near Yuna! Princess Black Hole: I will eat her heart, then yours! Hiccup: WRONG!! clashes his saber against hers and soon he managed to overpower Black Hole and he then cuts her saber Princess Black Hole: Ahhh!!! Okay, I surrender! You win! Hiccup: his saber Care to do the honors, Toothless? Toothless: growls Princess Black Hole: What is he gonna do to me? Hiccup: You'll see. then picks up Black Hole by the tail and then he swings her around Princess Black Hole: Whoa-oo-oo-oo! her mouth and vomits on the screen he throws her up in the air and fires a blast and she explodes Hiccup: Toothless' chin Nice work bud. Bobby Briggs: Me and Bob are not done yet! Sideshow Bob: Get them, Knifestand! flies toward our heroes but then there was a thumping sound Sideshow Bob: Huh? What's that? out of the trees emerges Rexy! Rexy: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Sugarcoat: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Sunny Flare: into Eevee's arms A BIG T-REX!!! Vinnie Terrio: Rexy! Eevee: Get off of me! her away Sideshow Bob: Big deal! Knifestand, get that dead lizard! roars as Rexy then charges and bites him at first takes advantege but then Knifestand bites her and throws her to the ground Blythe: Rexy's in trouble! Sideshow Bob: Finish it. Sunil Nevla; I can't bear to watch! his eyes before Knifestand can finisah Rexy, there's another roar Russell Ferguson: I conizee that roar. out from the trees, appears Blue! Blue: ROAR!!!!!!!! '''on Knifestand's face Kinifestand: in pain as he tries to shake off Blue Rexy springs back up and bites Knifestand's neck and slams him into a giant tree tries hard, but both Blue and Rexy are too much for him as Rexy continues slamming him into huge trees, as Blue stratches and bites his body and head. Then he feels something and his head is sliced off Yuna: Booya. Minka Mark: Alright! Dr. Faciler: Aren't you forgetting something? Zeñorita: The witch doctors. Stand asside mi amigos, I'l handle this. Rasputin: Well, if it isn't the daughter of the herbalist zebra. Dr. Faciler: You certainly changed since we last seen you. Zeñorita: En serio, 2 realmente necesita para darle un descanso. Rasputin: Our powers have become more powerful than anyone's, even yours. then does some dark energy at Zenortia but she easily blocks it Dr. Faciler: some dark energy darts and throws them at her, but Zeñorita deflects each one Zeñorita: Que va a tomar más de trucos de magia negra de lujo que yo. Dr. Faciler: It's obvious that this contest can't be decided with our knowleged of magic. his magic to make a sword Rasputin: the same But with our skills in swordsmen ship. Zeñorita: grabs her Lightsaber and activates it both jump forward Zeñorita: '''YAAAH!!! all clash their swords at different angles as Zeñorita hops all around them clashing her saber against their swords Dr. Faciler: Give up, zebra. You're no match for us! Zeñorita: ¿Oh si? her gun and shoots their pendants Rasputin: AAAH! Dr. Faciler: No! No! the spirits appear and sorround the 2 and then they are taken away into the underworld below Zeñorita: Hmph! (Back to the duel with Nightmare Moon) Nightmare Moon: Not bad. Yuna: My knowledge of the Force has gotten stronger last time we fought. King Sombra: Good. Which means you die. Connie: No! then starts spinning her Lightsaber and then it starts spinning so fast that it starts to make the sound of a helicopter and then a huge breeze of Force wind starts to come from Connie's Lightsaber and then the Force wind from it starts to push against Nightmare Moon and King Sombra and then they're both blown back Moon Starlight: Whoa. Connie: Firestorm, blast them! Firestorm: so the 2 yell in terror as they are killed in the blast Fishlegs: Well, they're dead. Sharon: Let's go home. Sour Sweet: Uhm, I don't like the way. to what it is was the pack of Raptors from the stampede! Sunny Flare: Trapped, with dead reptiles! How nice. Indigo Zap: It couldn't be worse, right? then out of the ground emerges the Regies Regirock: beeping Rock! Regice: Reg, Regice! Registeel: beeping Eevee: It's them! Registeel: grabs Sharon Sharon: painting Flareon: It's gonna kill Sharon! And we can't change their minds! Eevee: Wait, Flareon! That's it! The Jedi Mind Trick! his paw We are not your enemy, the enemy is the raptor pack. Regies get through a pain. And they shut down, but then come back on and Registeel releases Sharon Regirock: Regirock! Raptors: screeching Regirock: buils up a hyper beam the raptors run and Regirock fires, and soon the 3 regies began to chase the raptor pack. As they are screeching in terror Regirock: Regirock! Registeel: beeping Regice: Regice! Re, Re, Regice! Eevee: Huh, I guess the Jedi Mind trick works on Pokemon too. Brian: Let's get out of here before they reprogram again. fly out of here Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Lightsaber duel scenes